


De espadas viejas y tiempos perdidos

by Insideblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi parece que no haya pasado el tiempo desde que hiciesen suyos todos los castillos imaginarios y ganasen todas las batallas de espadas de madera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De espadas viejas y tiempos perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> Puede considerarse precuela de "Falling"

  
  


Esa noche, cuando se quedan a solas en la sala gris del trono de Invernalia, con la luz amarillenta de las velas consumiéndose a su alrededor, Robert se las apaña para acercarse demasiado a él, casi sin que se dé cuenta, con esa habilidad que siempre ha tenido para invadirle a través de la mas mínima brecha.

Y es que Robert sigue conociendo  todas y cada una de sus brechas, al parecer.

Su risa vibra en la sala como golpes contra una coraza mientras hablan de las batallas que han vivido juntos. No de las que acabaron tiñendo de sangre los ríos y la tierra del reino de Poniente, sino de aquellas que libraban cuando sus propias vidas aún no habían sido rozadas por el invierno.

-¿Y aquella vez que robamos una espada de la armería? No creo que el viejo Harrold se creyera nunca que se la había robado un Otro. Y es que joder Ned. Que era viejo, el muy carbón, y ya no era capaz ni de contarse los dedos de la mano sin ayuda. Pero joder. Que mal mientes.

Ned se ríe, con más corazón del que usa desde hace años, desde que el pelo empezó a volvérsele gris y comenzó a enterrar recuerdos.

-Teníamos siete años Robert. Además, no recuerdo haberle dicho al viejo Harrold que un Otro le robó la espada.

A Robert la cara de sorpresa le sale un poco peor tras cinco o seis copas de vino.

-¿Ah no? Entonces tuve que ser yo.

 

Las horas pasan en un velo de risas y bromas viejas, cómodas. A la distancia a la que están, con el ánimo avivado por la risa y envueltos por la nube caliente que provocan el vino y el humo de las velas, casi parece que no haya pasado el tiempo desde que hiciesen suyos todos los castillos imaginarios y ganasen todas las batallas de espadas de madera. Dos reyes ficticios para los que la sangre derramada en la batalla aun solo formaba parte de los cuentos de las ayas viejas y los caballeros a los que perseguían por el castillo en busca de historias

Dos copas de vino y tres historias de travesuras más tarde Robert se pone serio, casi de repente. Ned lo nota porque lleva rato sintiendo también que la realidad empieza a hacerse sólida a su alrededor. Los buenos recuerdos son armas engañosas, y sirven además para hacer que las vidas que viven ahora parezcan aún más oscuras que sin el contraste de  las que terminaron hace mucho tiempo ya, a la orilla de un río que rugía contra el sonido de los gritos y el retumbar del acero.

 

Sin que se diese cuenta, Robert ha disuelto el poco espacio que les separaba, y a ésta distancia sus ojos azules tienen veinte, treinta años menos, y son turbios como los días de tormenta en los que saltaban al río desde las rocas. Esos días en los que aún no habían aprendido que es la vida lo que realmente da miedo. La vida que queda después de la sangre y las espadas.

Su primer impulso es separarse pero se queda. Se queda cuando Robert le agarra sin fuerza con esas manos enormes, cuando el pelo que una vez fue negro e indomable le roza la frente. Y se queda cuando le besa, en un beso que carga con todo lo que han perdido pero también con aquel tiempo en que fueron risas, y verano. Se queda porque, cuando siente como se tensa, Robert se aparta solo un poco, todavía rozándole los labios. Y le susurra. “Necesito besar a alguien que me quiera Ned, así que aguanta el tipo”. Se queda porque el también necesita creer durante un instante que no pagaron con toda una vida el precio de una silla de hierro.

Se queda con Robert toda esa noche que se guardará en su memoria casi como un recuerdo inventado (como un sueño, o como un presagio de las despedidas que habrían de venir después) y que, como muchos otros recuerdos que llevan su nombre, no será capaz de enterrar nunca.


End file.
